Sophronia Almira Hall (1865-1921)
}} Sophronia Almira Hall Vital Stats * Daughter of Almira Jane Reid (1840-1912) and William Wood Hall (1832-1891) * 1865-Mar-20 : Birth at Peterson, Morgan Co, Utah Territory * 1879 : Age 14, Relief Society Treasurer to Eliza R Snow. * 1882-Jun-01 : Marriage (1) to John Charles Phillips (1847-1924) at Salt Lake City, Utah Territory * 1893-Aug : Marraige (2) to Hyrum Edwards (1857-1907) - at Malad City, Oneida Co, Idaho * 1916 : Remarried to John Charles Phillips moved to Logan * 1921-Dec-14 : Died at Logan, Cache Co, Utah, USA. Buried at Logan Cemetery. Biography Sophronia has written her life story in an autobiography. Childhood Born at Dalton Creek (now Peterson) in Morgan County Utah. It is 2 miles north of Milton on the west side of the valley. Her family then moved to Kays Ward in Kaysville Utah and then to East Weber. She was baptized into the LDS Church at age 13 in the Weber River. At age 15 they moved to Snowville, Utah. At age 14, Sophronia was chose to be Treasurer to Eliza R Snow, President of the LDS Church Relief Society from 1866 to her death in 1887. Eliza organized Relief Society, Young Women's groups and Primary Groups in each of the wards. Sophronia's biography refers to her as Teasurer for the Primary President. First Marriage to J Phillips In 1880, in Stone Idaho, Sophronia went to work for John Phillips and his wife. She would late marry John as a polygamous wife on 01-June-1882 at the Salt Lake Endowment House. Later that year the family went underground to avoid legal persecutions for polygamy. In 1890, Sophronia took her children and moved in with her parents in Snowville as John had become quite mean to her. Here she worked as a nurse and mid-wife. Second Marriage to H Edwards In August 1893, she married Hyrum Edwards. They moved to Malad City, Idaho where he got odd ranch jobs. Hyrum was the son of Patriarch Charles Edwards who was a Mormon convert immigrant from Derbyshire, England. His first marriage was to Elizabeth Coltrin, the daughter of early Mormon missionary Zebedee Coltrin (referenced in early church history). Hyrum and Elizabeth had a daughter, Susan Nina Edwards, that later married Sophronia's brother William. When he died young, Susan then married another brother of Sophronia, John. They he died young and Susan married Mr. Nordquist. In 1897 her son Will left the family because of conflict with his step-dad. He went with his uncle William Tracy Hall to live with his grandparents. Later the same year Sophronia's family moved to Swan Lake, Idaho. Where they homestead 160 acres of land straight west of Swan Lake. Sometime after the birth of Charles Warren in 1899, Hyrum Sr quit working and became a tramp. Sometime after this she sold the homestead and moved to a new homestead in Gentile Valley of Southern Idaho near two of her brothers. After her father died in 1891, her mother moved in with her. She homestead 80 acres next to Sophronia's 160 acres. Hyrum Edwards died on the streets of Salt Lake City in 1907, which was reported in the Deseret News. Remarriage to J Phillips In 1916 John Phillips first wife died and he came to Gentile Valley to court Sophronia. They remarried in a civil ceremony in her home in Niter, Bannock Co, Idaho, performed by Bishop George Anderson. After this she and John sold the homestead and moved to Logan Utah where they could do ordinance work for the dead in the Logan Temple. There house was at 842 West 4th East in Logan 10th Ward. (The 1920 US Census shows 814 Canyon Road, Logan.) She died in 1921 at age 56 after a long battle with breast cancer. Family Children of Sophronia and John Phillips # William Woodruff Phillips (1884-1954) - b. 26-Sep-1884 in St Thomas, Oneida, ID # Sarah Sophronia Phillips (1886-1972) - b. Grover, Lincoln Co, WY and m. Edwin Fronk # Junius Francis Phillips (1888-1967) - b. Grover, Lincoln Co, WY and m. Artie Cole Children of Sophronia and Hyrum Edwards # Hyrum Smith Edwards (1896-1961) - b. in Malad, Idaho - m. Mary Garner # Charles Warren Edwards (1899-1964) - b. in Swan Lake, Bannock Co, ID - he went by the name of Warren. References * Hall Prentiss Ancestry * State of Utah Death Certificates - 1921 * Ancestry of John Phillips * Gravesite of Sophronia Phillips - FindAGrave Memorial #28379683 Vital Records Utah Death Certificate Lists date of death at 14-Dec-1921 from complications related to cancer. Place of residence listed as 842 West 4th East, 10th Ward, Logan Utah. She was living with her first husband. Her step brother, Joseph Henderson is the informant for the coroner? 1880 US Census Take at Carlew Valley, Oneida Co, Idaho. * William Hall (M-48 / Fathery) * Almira Hall (F-40 / Mother) * Sophronia Hall (F-15) * Lumorah Hall (M-13) * William F. Hall (M-10) * Ether Hall (M-8) * Alphonzo Hall (M-5) * A. R. Prentiss (M-55) - Almira's Uncle 1900 US Census Recorded at Oxford, Marsh, Portneuf, Bannock Co, Idaho - 1900 Marital Status = Divorced * Almira Edwards - f/35 - b:UT - head of household * Wm W Edwards - m/16 - b:ID - son * Sara S Edwards - f/14 - b:WY - daughter * Junius Edwards - m/12 - b:WY - son * Hyram Edwards - m/4 - b:ID - son * Chas Edwards - m/1 - b:ID - son * Wm Haul - m/31 - b:UT - brother (William Tracy Hall (1869-1901)) * Susan S Haul - f/17 - b:UT - sister in law (Susan Nina Edwards (1884-1923)) 1920 US Census Recorded at Logan, Cache Co, Utah - living again with her first husband. Address: 814 Canyon Road, Logan City, UT: * John Phillips - m/72 - b:England - ocp: Churchhouse Janitor * Sophronia Phillips - f/5 - b:UT __SHOWFACTBOX__